The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891 discloses a conventional control system for a vehicle in which when a driver operates a switch to change from a manual driving mode to an automated driving mode, the distance between vehicles is controlled, lanes are kept, and other driver assistance operations are automatically performed as automated driving.